


明天好像要下雪了

by PuppyLoveisOK



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, wannaone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLoveisOK/pseuds/PuppyLoveisOK
Relationships: kangdaniel/ongseongwu





	明天好像要下雪了

*

“明天好像要下雪了”。

“……诶，这么突然……”

“该下了”，邕圣祐顿了顿又说，“只有几天就十二月了”。

“嗯…十二月啊”。

“嗯，十二月”。

-

“早间新闻，开启全新一天，各位早上好”

“早上好，这里是W电视台，新闻频道，欢迎您的收看”

“今天是2020年，11月18号星期三，现在是早上六点，首先来看时政新闻……”

邕圣祐站在离主播台不远的绿幕前，待机天气预报。

今天从凌晨就开始下雨，默不作声把S城的初冬弄得湿漉漉，冷飕飕。降雨降雪情况预报，是今天的重头。

有早间排班的日子，邕圣祐基本睡在电视台员工宿舍。因为不是固定主播，为了这个节目每天都习惯七八点睡两三点起的主播，所以索性睡在电视台。多睡一个小时，4点爬起来，坐到化妆间任由cody在自己脑袋上起舞弄清影期间，可以再睡一会儿，醒来之后为播报稿件做最终确认，然后站到绿幕前，等待自己的3分钟天气预报。

但是今天是邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔的五周年纪念日。

昨天邕圣祐早上出门前，姜丹尼尔从后面蹭过来抱着邕圣祐说，“哥，今晚回来吧”。

“哪怕只是三小时也好，睡梦中也没关系，要做第一个和哥哥共度时间的人才可以，因为是纪念日嘛”。

一周前记不清为了什么不起眼的小事而拌嘴冷战，这次的吵架也和那些相似的回忆没有什么两样，无非是你不让我我不让你，却都等着对方先服软的固定桥段。对于他们之间的那团冷空气，好像谁也没有太在意，或者说是不用太在意，也总会在某个时刻变成一场阵雨，然后消失不见。

姜丹尼尔像一阵暖流，消解了他们之间飘了一个星期的冷空气。他做了先丢盔卸甲的那个人，用拥抱做无声的申告，我们和好吧。

“我明天要去早间新闻呀”，邕圣祐微微把重心挪了一些到身后人上， “早起很困难”。

“嗯，知道的，明早我送你去”。

“喂—开什么玩笑，你怎么送我去呀，共享单车还是共享电单车”，邕圣祐把脑袋重重地靠向姜丹尼尔的肩膀，“大晚上的，又不会开车”。

“而且，明天会下雨，降雨概率100%”。

“那定一个明早的车，我陪你去上班，还可以看邕气象员的现场。可以的对吧，作为员工家属参观演播厅，不可以的话我就趴门外玻璃看…”

贴着自己的脸颊软乎乎的，因为嘟囔不停的嘴也动来动去的，柔软的触感和后方飘来和自己一样的洗发水香气都在向自己宣告着投降——我认输啦。

“好啦，我今晚会回来的”，邕圣祐亲了一口姜丹尼尔的脸蛋，转过身回应姜丹尼尔的拥抱，为这次降雨唤醒了躲在云层之后的太阳，“晚饭你看着点吧，我出门了”。

说起来一周前吵架的理由，好像是为了争今天的糖醋肉是要蘸着吃还是淋上去吃…那时候已经思考到这么远了吗？？无所谓啦，说实话也没有那么大差别，都是一加一放到嘴里。

-

“邕圣祐 stand by，5，4，3，2，1，cue”

“各位早，一起来看天气”

今早姜丹尼尔并没有和邕圣祐来演播室，也没有踏进电视台的大楼。他们吃完饭窝在沙发上看完了家庭治愈题材电视剧的最后一集，然后去床上做爱，明知邕圣祐一定会用明天要起很早来拒绝自己，但也还是会像小孩一样耍赖撒娇最后让邕圣祐同意——这就是姜丹尼尔；明知就算拒绝了也会做到最后，但也还是先要拒绝——这就是邕圣祐。

躺在床上，望着天花板感受着性爱结束后的虚无与餍足，邕圣祐想到，“冬天给人同生共死的感觉”。

冬天里，有很多喘不过气的瞬间，灰蒙蒙的一切，死去的生灵，长眠的生灵，除了等待春的来临，好像不再有值得期待的东西，不在春天里的明天，和灰色的今日又有什么不同。从初雪变脏的第二天起，就开始了永无止境的十二月。

邕圣祐转过去看着同样躺在旁边，伸出手臂让自己当枕头的姜丹尼尔。

不过如果是和你的话，好像永远困在没有明天的雾霭茫茫里，也不赖。

也不用非得逃出冬天，才可以找到幸福，他们踩着彼此的足迹往前走，在雪地里留下脚印，被落下的雪花盖住，再踩出新的印记，一直一直走下去，走在没有尽头的冬天。

「誰よりも幸せになってよし」

“可以比任何人都幸福”，电视剧的结尾是这么说的。

-

“台风活跃期结束之后，往陆地上输送水气的条件显著转好，充足的水气和冷空气一交汇，使得中东部地区迎来了今冬以来最大范围的雨雪天气过程…”

昨天和姜丹尼尔做完，清洗完已经是第二天凌晨了，在姜丹尼尔半梦半醒期间，邕圣祐摸着他的头发，听着他的呼吸起伏，突然想到昨天拿到的气象报告。

“明天好像要下雪了”，邕圣祐凑近眼前那只耳朵轻轻说道。

“……诶，这么突然……”，对方迷迷糊糊地回答。

“该下了”，邕圣祐顿了顿又说，“只有几天就十二月了”。

“嗯…十二月啊”。

“嗯，十二月”。

本该熟睡的凌晨却毫无困意，十二月快到了。

清醒地躺了两个小时后伸手把姜丹尼尔的轰炸式闹钟一次性全部关掉，再给他重新打开平常时间设定的闹钟，邕圣祐在淅淅沥沥的冬雨里，独自开车去往电视台。

其实邕圣祐撑着伞走在小区里时，听到了猫叫声，向婴儿哭声一样凄切的啼叫，猫咪在这雨夜遭遇了什么呢，自己好像无意知晓，希望它一切平安就好。比起猫咪，好像更擅长和狗狗打交道，逗猫是姜丹尼尔爱做的事情。

凌晨三点的路上理所当然地没有什么车，雨刷在雨点蒙住视线的前一秒把它们都利落地扫走。等红灯间隙，邕圣祐伸长身板够到后视镜前撇了一眼。哇，今天得虔诚向化妆师拜托千万盖住自己这放纵的黑眼圈，无论如何怎么说还是靠脸蛋吃饭的职业（也不全是啦），“早间新闻，开启全新一天”。

等到邕圣祐站到绿幕前，手里拿着切换器面对摄像机和照明灯时，突然觉得非常的不真实，或者说非常的违和，三个小时前还躺在爱人身侧的自己，怎么突然就站在镜头前，即将为无数数不清不认识的新闻观众播报今日天气，甚至自己快24小时没睡觉了。可以说是正在为人生回忆书写通宵直接上早班播天气的稀奇篇章，嗯…世界之大……

不过，仔细想想的话，这应该算是今天的第二次天气预报了。

第一次天气预报的观众不是演播厅里的同僚，也不是电视机前的观众，是认识的人——自己的爱人。自己的声音可以直接通过空气而不必二度经由无线电转播，传递到那位幸运观众的耳朵里。

幸运观众本来还打算到现场观看第二次天气预报live，但是因为天气预报员不忍心叫醒他，现在应该在家里呼呼大睡吧。

希望他的幸运观众醒来发现只有自己一人时，不要太灰心，因为除了他以外也还有很多观众等待着自己的出现。但是，明天好像要下雪了这条消息，他的幸运观众是第一个知道的。

-

“…大家外出的时候一定要防范雨雪天气对于交通出行带来的不利影响，明天北方的降水范围会明显缩减，但xx一代的降雪强度依然是很强，S市明天很有可能迎来今冬第一场雪，请大家根据天气情况注意身体健康”

“注意，5，4，3，2，1”

“以上是今天的天气预报”

“cue”

“早间新闻到这里就结束了，感谢各位观众朋友们的收看”

邕圣祐从更衣室衣柜里拿出手机后，不出所料收到了姜丹尼尔的消息轰炸。前半段再说自己睡过了对不起自己，后半段说邕气象员幸苦了，一定会根据邕气象员的天气预报增减衣物，注意出行，邕邕也辛苦了，快补会儿觉休息一下，啵啵啵。

看来是在家看了第二次天气预报，我的热心的幸运观众。

\- end -

-

“…比往年更加猛烈的降雪可以让我们感受到冬天独特的美。我们将连线目前位于OO海岸的同事圣祐”。

“圣祐你好”。

……

“主播你好”。

“我们可以看到圣祐那边有非常大的雪花在飞舞”。

“没错，我们现在位于OO海岸沙滩上，雪非常的大”。

“现在已经积起了大概两寸积雪在沙滩上，很轻，很干爽的新雪……”

邕圣祐穿着袖章上绣有Discovery的冲锋衣，戴一顶棒球帽，戴着手套举着话筒蹲在地上，捧起一捧海盐似的雪向镜头展示那年海边与以往不同量级的初雪和他的兴奋。冬日的清晨，太阳还在地平线以下，取景框里只有漆黑的夜色，纷飞的雪白，和冲锋衣的明黄色。

“也非常推荐您开车来海岸边兜一圈风，虽然车上的温度计显示现在0摄氏度，但是非常的美，非常值得一试，接下来让我们看一段取材于海岸线沿路风景的视频”。

“这里是26号国道，视频录于今早4:30左右，我在副驾驶上掌镜。高速路上大概有4到5尺积雪覆盖，如果进入了海岸区域，请您务必要注意谨慎驾驶……”，在画面切换的间隙，邕圣祐轻轻拍掉挂在睫毛上的雪花。

“不过，如果您能出门直接走上海滩，亲眼看看这不一样的景致，那就更加令人难忘了。今早我们也采访到一些早起到这边欣赏奇观的市民们，来观赏OO海滩有史以来最大一场雪。毕竟要多少年一遇才能在OO海滩看到这么大的雪，观众朋友们”，画面又对准了邕圣祐，待机加转播已经在漫天大雪里站了将近半小时的邕圣祐，帽子上，衣肩上积起了薄薄的一层雪，鼻尖脸蛋下巴全都红彤彤的，像苹果似的。

“我们还可以荡秋千”，邕圣祐跑向了身后不知道为什么会在那里的秋千。

“在海边在，在沙滩上，谁试过在初雪的海滩上荡着秋千呢，我今天尝试了，真的非常有趣”

邕圣祐把双腿升高，戴着手套还拿话筒的手没法很好的握住秋千链，而用手臂挽着着，像幼儿园小朋友一样荡起了秋千，嘴还要不时去够右手上的话筒继续新闻报道。

“哈哈，的确非常酷”，演播室的同事同样被邕圣祐的热情感染回应到。

荡完最后一荡，邕圣祐跃身跳下秋千，两步并一步蹦到镜头前，手伸向镜头做出请的手势，“那么把画面交回给旼炫，交回给演播室”。

这是他们的相遇。

结束了一段工作到海边休假，遇上百年不遇大雪，早起来到海边看雪的姜丹尼尔，和天气预报员工龄1.5年的邕圣祐。


End file.
